


【火影忍者/卡卡西x止水＋鼬x鬼鲛】不断适应（为了活下去）（一发完）

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aka Kakashi Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulmate AU, preslash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: #灵魂伴侣AU#CP卡卡西x止水＋鼬x鬼鲛#温馨HE向止水给他那个从不回应的灵魂伴侣写下话语，就像在写日记一样。鼬看着止水写满两个手臂，无法说出阻止的话语。鼬认为，止水很幸运，他的双手都很灵巧。但是对于他的灵魂伴侣来说就不那么幸运了。也许这会惹恼对方。对方从不回应止水，但是止水很固执。鼬的灵魂伴侣总是回应他。鼬在他苍白的四肢上小心地画着小鸟。他得到的回应总是一个咧嘴笑着的鲨鱼。他希望它们能多停留一会儿。故事开始时：鼬6岁，止水10岁，卡卡西15岁，鬼鲛18岁
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 9





	【火影忍者/卡卡西x止水＋鼬x鬼鲛】不断适应（为了活下去）（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Continually Adapting (to Stay Alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537379) by [Ramabear (RyMagnatar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear). 



止水&卡卡西

那里不应该有任何东西。

卡卡西走进他狭小的公寓的浴室，脱掉了他的黑色暗部制服。他的制服就像鬼魂的影子一样留在那里，在木地板上徘徊，等他再次捡起来。

黑色显露不出来血的颜色，但是他的皮肤在某些地方有血迹。不是他自己的。目标的血液渗透了他的护臂和袖子，在他的皮肤上留下了干燥的污迹。他的手指在血迹上滑动，脸微微皱起。很黏，还没有完全干涸。

在他的浴室里，光线比其他任何房间都要明亮，他看到血下面有些黑色的东西。卡卡西抓起一块毛巾，把它浸在水槽里，然后擦去血迹。是伤口吗？还是因为血而黏在那里的布—

他停了下来，盯着手臂内侧写的字。

【你好，灵魂伴侣！】

不。

【对不起，我没有早点来找你！我的表亲们今天在他们的手臂上写字，看看他们是否有灵魂伴侣，我被说服了，所以也来尝试下。】

绝对不可能。

【他们非常嫉妒，因为我的文字消失了，他们的却没有！哈哈！我告诉他们我有一个灵魂伴侣。我一直都知道的。那就是你！】

不可能，这是不可能的。

【我希望我们能很快见面，不管你在哪里。那将是最好的事情！即使我们不能很快见面，我也很高兴今天我发现了你。因为今天是我的生日！】

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那些字已经开始褪色了。这些字占据了他左臂的大部分空间。在执行任务和返回村子的过程中，他的盔甲一直覆盖着它。他根本没有看到。他不知道它什么时候出现的。今天早上？昨天？前天？

它在那儿多久了？

他用手指抚摸着那些现在只有血迹的皮肤，那些皮肤在红色下显得苍白。没有那些看得见的文字，卡卡西几乎可以相信他从来没有看见过它们。

几乎。

他不再盯着自己的皮肤，而是去洗澡了。水热了几分钟，然后变成了冷水。等他颤抖着走出来的时候，他已经把那些字丢到了脑子后面。他擦干身子，决定永远不尝试把墨水涂在自己的皮肤上（他所谓的灵魂伴侣没有他都会过得更好），然后，在他的头发还是湿湿的时候，他就去睡觉了。

。。。。。。

他连续两天没有看到任何印记。他给出了他的任务报告，因为他没有伤病需要恢复，所以他被重新放回到了可用的忍者列表中。在那段时间里，他一直在休息，训练和尽可能多吃秋道家卖的营养丰富的食物。

第三天，卡卡西从床上爬起来，发现他的手臂上又有了更多潦草的字迹。它是一张潦草的猫咪头像，旁边还画了看起来像手里剑的星星。

【今天我最喜欢的表弟也试着在他的胳膊上写字。我发现它也消失了，这太不公平了。他比我小四岁，我能做的他几乎都能做。我的意思是，我爱他，他真的很可爱，很好，我完全是他的学长，但是我想要一些属于我自己的东西，你知道我的意思吗？】

【也许我该养只猫? 你喜欢猫吗？】

卡卡西发出一阵不满的哼哼，把胳膊甩到一边。如果这个所谓的灵魂伴侣想要一只猫的话，他们绝对不是天生一对。

。。。。。。

下一条信息比第一条长三倍。它在卡卡西的手臂上到处都是，左边的被铺满后跟着一个箭头穿过他的锁骨，继续覆盖了他的右臂。这是一份关于对方和对方妈妈争吵的详细报告，关于什么‘鱼从冰箱里丢失了’。

那位母亲为了某个特殊的晚餐场合把鱼做好放在一边，但是发现它不见了。她责怪他的灵魂伴侣，从他的灵魂伴侣的话语来看，这家伙听起来就像一个爱发牢骚的孩子。他的灵魂伴侣坚持说那不是他干的。争论一直在进行，详细说明了谁在什么时候在什么地方，直到最后得出结论，家里的忍猫偷偷溜进来把两条鱼都吃了。他们发现她的时候她正在太阳底下睡觉，肚子鼓鼓的，鱼头还在旁边。

【该死的蠢猫，】最后那些字总结道，【你觉得狗怎么样？】

卡卡西还是没有回答，但这确实让他微笑了一下，狗好多了。

。。。。。。

几个星期过去了，卡卡西的日常只有接受和完成任务，以及他的灵魂伴侣在卡卡西四肢上留下的潦草的信息。

在他的小腿肚上出现了幼稚的笑话。他的手腕上写着谜语。他胳膊内测铺满了诗句。

他的灵魂伴侣起得很早，总是在他的手掌上或手背上写着【早上好】 ，让卡卡西看到。当对方成功地学会了一个新的忍术，或者赢得了一场艰难的切磋时，他的胳膊因为兴奋的感叹号和沾沾自喜的长时间的欢呼声而几乎变成了黑色。

同样他身体上有很多抱怨，写的很小，挤在很难看清的地方，就好像他的灵魂伴侣试图对他们俩隐瞒这些话。卡卡西发现他的大腿上到处都是咒骂的字眼，有一次，是一种愤怒的咆哮，只有当他双腿并拢，像阅读书页一样阅读时才能看懂。

有时候会有一两天的沉默，但总会有些东西需要去发现。

卡卡西默默地读着所有的东西。

他从不回应对方。

。。。。。。

整整一个月，卡卡西没有得到来自他灵魂伴侣的信息，只有画。

手里剑。团子。简单的花。树叶。各种各样画的相当精致的虫子（卡卡西的皮肤因为他拍打在他肩膀上的蜘蛛而刺痛）。卡通狗脸变成了现实素描。有些简单的图画是幼稚和粗糙的，但是还有一些更复杂的，看起来很真实的，有着真正的艺术家的感觉。

卡卡西一个人懒洋洋地躺在树上，看着墨水爬上他的手臂，像古典画作一样发芽成小花。

【我不该告诉你这些的。我还是不知道你是谁。你可能来自敌方的村子。】

【但我想解释这些画。这是为了强化我的眼睛。我终于觉醒了写轮眼，我必须用它来让它更强大。】

看到这些话，卡卡西的皮肤变得冰冷，他的心怦怦直跳，胸口紧绷着。

他把袖子拉下来盖在手臂上，以防止他看到那些字。他抱着膝盖贴着胸部，紧闭双眼（尽管其中一只已经被遮住了），并把脸藏起来。他的呼吸急促，喘息使他的喉咙疼痛，但至少这样他仍然在呼吸。

当他最终离开那棵树时，他仍然感到完全的麻木，太阳已经下山了几个小时，他决定第二天一早就去接任务。

卡卡西整晚都在做有关坠落岩石和洞穴的噩梦。

。。。。。。

【我表弟责备我把我眼睛的事告诉了你。】

血溅得满地都是。在他的周围有六个心跳，但是这个心跳，这个心跳正在减弱。

【他还在瞪着我，说我这样做太愚蠢了。】

一次结印。查克拉在涌动。地面打开，再次关闭，剩下四个心跳。

【但我不在乎。】

疼痛像火焰烧焦了他的肩膀，但这只是刀刃掠过他的皮肤。近到可以从上面切下一片，血从他的肩膀和手臂流下来。

【我知道你不会背叛我的，我相信你。】

他的刀刃是白色的，由查克拉组成。它穿过一个身体，插入另一个身体的胸膛。卡卡西凝视着面前那双棕色的眼睛，生命从它们中消逝。还剩下两个心跳。

【不是像把你当成一个传奇或者神话那样，或者其他不真实的东西，我是说... 抱歉我又在胡说八道。你可能对我写的东西感到厌烦了，不是吗。】

他躲到一边，避开了一排瞄准他的苦无。符纸被系在它们的末端，他向前冲，扑到在地上翻滚，然后及时起身，起爆符在他的背后爆炸，照亮了攻击他的人。一个人举起手臂挡住光线。那么他们的手臂就废了。只剩一个心跳了。

【但是我会继续写下去的！还有那些画！我想除非你让我停下来，否则我是不会停下来的。呃。对不起。对不起。我不想这样但是...】

他体内还有足够的查克拉，足够的时间，让闪电跳到他的指尖。鸟鸣在空中响起，卡卡西清空了他脑海中一幅画面: 一群鸟儿在清晨的阳光中散落在他的腿上。他在日出时看到了候鸟，毕竟他现在几乎不睡觉了。

【我想说的是，我相信你，能保守我的秘密。】

卡卡西手臂的一端伸出一个胸腔，他看着另一个人死去，如此之近，以至于他能感觉到对方的呼吸在他的耳朵上激荡。尸体从他血淋淋的胳膊上掉了下来，发出一声湿漉漉的重击，除了他飘忽不定，疯狂跳动的心跳之外，没有别的心跳了。

【你是我的灵魂伴侣，我爱你。】

这句字已经消失了两天多了，没有什么字再出现，然而，卡卡西却无法将它们从他的脑海中抹去。

。。。。。。

这只是轻微烧伤，他在火影询问了他的肩膀后让他去医院时想对火影这么说。但他没有。他只是点点头，顺从的离开。

医院充满了清洁剂的味道，陈年的鲜血和死亡的味道，卡卡西又开始希望他能说服一个犬冢兽医照顾他和他的狗。他不耐烦地坐在一张床上，抱着自己的一条腿，把没有受伤的胳膊蜷缩在上面，将另一条腿伸直。一个医护人员进来，大声嚷嚷着要给他治疗，然后把他的绷带拆下来清理了他的伤口。另一个进来观察了一会儿，说了一些关于在加速愈合和皮肤移植之间的选择。

他的回答很简单，“只要能让我最快离开这里，做什么都行。”

他们对视了一眼，换掉了他胳膊上的绷带，把他一个人留在那里。

他开始坐立不安，想要离开，想要冒险。他知道感染的迹象。他可以照顾自己的伤口和他那些伤疤。反正也不会有人看到他的身体。

他又不会真的和他的灵魂伴侣见面。

他本能地低头看着自己的胳膊，那只受伤的胳膊。之前医生让他脱下那里的护具好方便他们照料他的胳膊。在他的肘部附近有一个卷曲的画像，这对于他的灵魂伴侣来说有点不寻常。他移动他的另一只手去盖住它，结果却发现他的手指上有更多的印记。

他急忙拉开另一只手臂的护具，看着黑色的墨水同时开在两只手臂上。

这两幅画完全不同。他的右臂是一只蜷缩的猫。他的左臂呈细致的几何图案。

他的灵魂伴侣从不画猫，他的灵魂伴侣从不画图案。

他会画活得生物，这没错。狗。鸟类。植物。人也是。至少有一部分是无法辨认的。但是他从来不画简单的线条，方块和圆圈—

角度不对。他必须转动手臂才能清楚地看到那只猫，线条以一种奇怪的方式环绕着手和手指，就像—

有人握着他的灵魂伴侣的手，在对方的手臂，身上画画。

卡卡西蹒跚着下了床，走到小柜台前，医护人员在那里存放着一些补给品。他找到一个记号笔，粗暴地把笔帽扯下来。他的手颤抖着，他找到了一个空白的地方，他写下了他的第一句话。

【你是谁? 你在干什么? 住手，住手！】

线条停止了。他盯着那些线条看，它们变得尖锐起来，然后逐渐消失。有人回复道，现在他确定了，有人正在他的灵魂伴侣的手臂上写字。这些词的角度不对。他不得不向后弯曲他的手臂，把那只手放在他的肩膀上读这句话: 【我道歉。我知道我儿子有多在乎和你交流。我们认为为他画画是可以接受的。】

【为什么? 】卡卡西急忙写下。【他怎么了? 他在哪里? 出什么事了？】

【他之前在执行一项任务，】这是慎重的回答。【他的腹部受伤了。他现在正在晕迷，已经晕迷好几天了。】

卡卡西收到的最后一条信息是将近十天前。【你是我的灵魂伴侣。我爱你。】他怎么会没有注意到对方没有再写下或者画下什么呢？为什么他没有注意到呢？难道他根本就没有检查吗？他到底怎么了？他的灵魂伴侣因为伤势而晕迷—

他的灵魂伴侣是个宇智波。

【你在医院吗？】他问道。他的脚已经把他带出了房间。不过，他没有从窗户逃出去，而是直接去了走廊。【几楼？什么房间？你在哪儿？】

对方没有立即的答复。他低声咒骂。当然，当然，对方现在会犹豫。他知道他的灵魂伴侣是宇智波，但他的灵魂伴侣对他一无所知。他们也不知道他在木叶。

卡卡西找到了一个看起来很年轻的医生，抓住了对方衬衫的衣领。“医院里有一个受伤的宇智波。不省人事。腹部受伤。对方在哪个房间? ”

“我不能就这样把病人的信息透露出去—”这是预期中的回答。

卡卡西把他的护额推了上去，用两只眼睛盯着那个人。他靠过去，重复道: “这家医院里有一个受伤晕迷的宇智波。腹部受伤。马上告诉我他的房间在哪里。否则的话。”

男人的眼睛聚焦在他的红黑相间的眼睛上，它在旋转，旋转，旋转。他会付出代价的，毕竟有伤的情况下跑走是一回事，威胁医护人员是另一回事。医生结结巴巴地不受控制的说了什么。

放开对方，卡卡西把他的护额拉回原位，然后离开走廊。他走上楼梯，来到了右边的楼层，这时一句话出现他的手背上。

【对不起，】它说，【但是我们不信任你。】

门外站着的人是一个卡卡西认得的人，对方正在和一个不认识的医生说话。现在这两者都不重要。他们一看见他，就知道他一定是一团糟。他半身穿着暗部的制服，血液染黑了他肩上的绷带，黑墨水从他的手臂上褪去，恐慌在他的喉咙里，就像另一个脉搏点随着他的颈动脉而猛烈地跳动。

医生叫住他的名字，阻止他。男人—宇智波家族族长—举起手来阻止他。卡卡西弯腰从他的胳膊下穿过，打开门走进房间。

“你不相信我是什么意思? ”他不受控制的说。里面的女人受惊的从床边的座位上站起来。另一个人，一个小女孩？她从另一张椅子上转过身来，惊讶地盯着他。“他信任我，而我从来没有和他说过一句话! ”

他指着床上的那个人影。

他的目光顺着手臂的线条落在床上的那个男孩身上。

对方有着卷曲的黑发，太阳穴周围汗水湿润。苍白的皮肤在脸颊上微微泛红。他的头微微转向卡卡西，好像他也看到了开门时的骚动，但他的眼睛是闭着的。他的胳膊放在床单上，上面沾满了黑墨水。文字相互缠绕，等待着男孩醒来时读到。他瘦弱的双臂放在他身体的两侧，卡卡西立刻意识道这个孩子是多么的瘦小，苍白，奄奄一息。

“旗木先生! ” 那是医生在叫他。他在走廊里听到了她的声音，但现在他听不进去这些。“你不能就这样闯进病人的房间! 对不起，宇智波大人。他因为总是不好好在医院待着而臭名昭著。他以前从未做过这样的事情。”

“他叫什么名字? ”卡卡西艰难的说出了这些话语，眼睛依然盯着那个小小的胸部隐约可见的上下起伏，“他叫什么名字? ”

那个女孩回答了他，声音很小。“止水? ” 她站在他和床之间，是他和他的灵魂伴侣之间唯一存在的人，她甚至比床上那人还小。更小，更弱，眼睛直勾勾地盯着卡卡西，既警惕又坚定。“他是我的哥哥，止水。你叫什么名字? ”

“止水，”他说，无视她的问题。静止的水。

躺在那里，奄奄一息。

卡卡西感觉到有只手正伸向他。他躲了过去，快速的脚步声把他带到女孩的身边，来到床头。他转身看到医生已经召集了增援。安保小队？其他医护人员？他不知道。不在乎。

相反，他看向站在门口皱着眉头的宇智波族长富岳。他用一只手指着止水，说出来的话让他的皮肤刺痛，让他感觉比任何刀刃划过他的皮肤还疼。“止水是我的灵魂伴侣。”

然后他把记号笔放在胳膊上，写下自己的名字。

随着墨迹从他的手臂上褪去，出现在止水的手臂上，他发出了几声急促的喘息。卡卡西靠在床上，直到床框的边缘紧挨着他的腿。他短暂地看了看止水的母亲，或者至少是他床边的那个女人，她惊呼了一声。她震惊地盯着卡卡西，抬起手捂住嘴。

富岳没有惊讶的那么明显。他扬起眉毛，皱起的眉头稍微轻松了一些。“我认为没有必要把旗木赶出这个房间，南波小姐。”最后他说， “看来我和你谈完之后，我和他还有些事情要讨论。”

医生皱着眉头，但遵从了他的话。在离开之前，两个安保小队都给卡卡西送去了犀利，好奇的目光。南波清了清嗓子，“宇智波大人，我们到走廊里继续讨论好吗? ”

富岳摇了摇头。“在这里就好了。惠子，请带你的女儿回家。今晚我会为你儿子的事去拜访你。”

止水的母亲，惠子，看起来要争论，但她叹了口气，低下了头。“好的，富岳大人。”她喃喃地对女儿说: “来吧，亲爱的。”然后把她领出了房间。

卡卡西更用力地靠在床架上。他想伸手去触摸止水的皮肤，但同时又害怕去触摸。

如果他太热了怎么办？如果他太冷怎么办？如果他的皮肤像纸一样干燥，表明他有病怎么办？

如果他的手指直接穿过手臂，碰到的只是他自己病态心理的幻觉，那该怎么办？

“继续说，” 富岳对南波说，“止水的预后如何? ”

卡卡西并没有对这句话作出反应，那位医生又张嘴开始说些什么。他发现他没有去听，而是集中在止水手臂上的黑色印记上。那是他自己笔迹的参差不齐的线条，潦草，急切，疯狂。这将是止水在他身上看到的第一句话。

不知何故，卡卡西看不出这件事以别的方式发生。

当富岳靠近他时，医生已经走了。卡卡西把眼睛从止水身上拉了上来看向那个男人，他之前正在数着止水呼吸的次数，因为对方呼吸太浅而皱着眉头。

“那么，” 富岳说，“我想，这是找到你的灵魂伴侣的一种方式。”

卡卡西摇了摇头，什么也没说。

那人用那双难以辨认的黑眼睛打量着他。止水的眼睛也是黑色的吗？卡卡西认为它们是，但它们也可能不是。它们是否同样难以阅读？卡卡西担心它们会这样，但希望它们不会。

最后，富岳叹了口气，“好吧，我想这也不算很糟糕。”他用手揉了下自己的脸，莫名其妙地说: “毕竟你不是来自雾隐村的忍者。”

卡卡西有点不确定对方的意思。

“止水已经在医院里住了五天了，” 富岳最后说。他的目光已离开卡卡西，转向止水。“第二天，他似乎恢复良好，但是突然发高烧，然后陷入昏迷。他们一直在监测他的体温，并尽可能让他保持水分，但是...”这些话逐渐消失，卡卡西很快用最糟糕的选择填补了他们的空缺。

但是你可能来得太晚了，以至于无法正在认识你的灵魂伴侣。

卡卡西的手指戳进了床垫的侧面。富岳的目光转向他的手，然后转过身去说。“他妈妈明天一定会来看他，但是她的椅子现在是空的。你受伤了，旗木先生。今晚尽可能地休息。守夜已经够难的了。你不必让自己的处境变得更糟。”

说完这些话，他点点头，离开了房间。

整个房间里只剩下卡卡西和止水两个人了。卡卡西低头看着止水，举起一只手，不去碰他，而是把手掌放在离男孩嘴唇一英寸的地方。

止水的胸部移动得如此轻微，以至于卡卡西很难看到这种移动。

但是他嘴里喷出一股热气，靠近卡卡西的皮肤使他感到温暖，卡卡西知道他还在呼吸。

椅子不像床那么舒服，但是由于卡卡西没有睡觉的计划，这也没什么关系。

。。。。。。

惠子走进儿子的病房，忧虑已经在她皱起的眉头上刻下了皱纹，她的女儿没跟她一起来。小女孩现在和一个朋友在一起玩，因为惠子想一个人来看看止水和旗木。

前一天晚上，富岳来跟她说了一声，告诉她旗木在他离开止水身边时留了下来。他说的时候，好像他认定旗木在她第二天早上去的时候还会在那里一样，但惠子并不确定。

为什么现在留下过夜，为什么现在关心止水，在他从来没有回应过她的儿子后？

惠子进来的时候打开了灯。门在她身后咔嗒一声关上了。这两个动作都使坐在床边的人有了动作。灰白蓬乱的头抬起来，疲惫的眼睛对着她眨了眨。

旗木坐在止水床边的椅子上。一条腿被拉起来靠近胸膛，让他交叉的胳膊放在膝盖上休息，让他的下巴放在胳膊上。他看了她很长时间，沉默了一会儿，然后把目光转回止水。

走向她儿子的床，惠子抚摸着他的脸颊和额头。还是有点潮湿。还是有些热。他发烧了，但医生说他的腹部没有感染。惠子把女儿昨天用过的椅子拉开坐了下来，握住了止水的手。她看着他的脸，握着他的手，开始和他说话。

“小松在她的训练中做得很好，”她说，“她的老师说，他从来没有见过比她的手更稳的女孩，如果她继续培养她的才能，她将闻名世界。”

止水的手在她自己的手里是无力的。“她现在还在画画。她说，当你醒来的时候...当你醒来的时候，你会想看看她一直在做什么。”

惠子不得不停下来一会儿。她紧紧地握住止水的手，自己的指关节都变白了。她把它举起来，把他的手背靠在她的脸颊上。“哦，止水，”她低声说。

“他的手。”

突如其来的声音让惠子吓了一跳。刚刚她完全忘机了旗木在她身边，对方就像房间角落里的一个影子，她忘记了他的存在。她眨了眨眼睛，抬头看见他现在正站在床边。“什么? ”

“他的手，给我看看? ”

她困惑地递出止水的手。

旗木用喉咙发出一声响，示意她把它翻过来。她这样做了，然后倒抽了一口冷气。

泗水的手腕上有一小块紫色的斑点，就像皮肤下面正在形成的瘀伤。是她做的吗？她刚刚有那么用力吗？

“毒，” 旗木吐出了这个词。他的手向她伸过去，向止水的手伸过去，但又不敢去触碰。它在颤抖。他往后退。“这是毒。我知道这个毒。”他后退了一步。“我有解药。”

然后他下一秒就出现在了窗口。

窗帘在清晨的微风中飘动，惠子僵硬的凝视着她儿子的手腕。然而，她的僵硬只持续了一秒钟。她站了起来，冲到走廊里大声呼唤医生。

毒，她想，难怪他还在生病！

他们都错过了，她，医生，富岳，所有人。

除了旗木。

。。。。。。

当止水醒来的时候，一条厚重的被子压在他身上。他感到又冷又热，还浑身是汗。他是不是在被炉下睡着了？

他的眼睛黏糊糊的，舌头也很有些粗大，就像他睡了很长时间一样。他昏迷了多久？他挣扎着想要伸手去摸他的脸，但是他的肢体拒绝服从，就像一条死鱼一样僵硬。

“妈妈! ” 小松的声音出现，止水努力睁开眼睛，“妈妈，他醒了! ”

“止水! ”那是他的妈妈，她的声音听起来很兴奋。

当他的妹妹向他投怀送抱时，他感觉他的呼吸被挤没了。“小松，”他呻吟着，“让我喘口气。”

但是她没有从他身上下来，妈妈也没有开始责骂她。事实上，他睁开另一只眼睛，看到他的妈妈用一只手抚摸他的脸。

“哦，止水。”她脸上的是泪水。到底发生了什么事？

小松抱得太紧，让他不能坐起来，所以他四处张望。他肯定不在自己的房间，也肯定不在家里的任何地方。过了一会儿，小松的膝盖顶在他的身体上，他才想起来。

“嗷呜! ”他吃痛的叫道，让小松惊叫了一声，睁大眼睛向后退了退。

“对不起，对不起! ” 她大声喊道，眼中含着泪水，“尼桑，对不起! ”

止水用一只手撑住自己，另一只手仍然被妈妈攥着，他对妹妹笑了笑。“没关系。不过你的膝盖很锋利。你不想在你大哥身上开个洞吧? ”

出于某种原因，小松开始哭泣。

“小松，”他试图擦去她的眼泪，但是当他这样做的时候，小松哭的更厉害了，“小松，我只是在开玩笑...别这样... ”他无助地抬头看向母亲，母亲也在哭泣。

“你竟敢这样开玩笑，”她脸色苍白，神情严肃的说。止水盯着她。他不记得曾经见过她那个样子。“你怎么敢，止水。”

“妈妈... ”他不知所措。小松还在哭，现在又紧紧地抱着他，而他的妈妈还紧紧地握着他的手，疼得要命。他不安，尴尬地把目光从她身上移开，然后看到了一些黑色的东西。

他的手臂上潦草地写着一些字，好像每一条斜线都是用一个苦无的尖端划的，而不是笔。止水的眼睛睁得大大的，他把这些杂乱无章的东西一起读了起来。

【你是谁? 你在干什么? 住手，住手！为什么? 他怎么了? 他在哪里? 出什么事了？你在医院吗？几楼？什么房间？你在哪儿？】

【旗木卡卡西】

最后一个，这个名字，在他搂着妹妹的胳膊上显得又大又粗。他凝视着那些字，默默地在心底念出来。他知道旗木卡卡西。不仅仅是因为对方以他的忍者技能而闻名，还因为他在宇智波家族里的名声。他有一只写轮眼，长老们永远不会忘记这点，他只是简单地获得了那种力量，却没有真正地获得它。

他读了以后，这个名字和其他字开始褪色，止水明白了。

他的灵魂伴侣是旗木卡卡西。

“他在这儿吗? ” 止水问他的母亲。她不明白地眨着眼睛看着他，止水试图不生气，但她们只是哭，什么都不说。“他在这儿吗？我的灵魂伴侣？他— ”

止水突然停下来，捕捉到周围的动静。他的视野里出现了一头蓬乱的灰发和一张蒙着面具的脸。止水挣扎着从母亲手中挣脱出来，逃离妹妹的怀抱。“放开我。先放开我一下! ”

小松被挣脱开时有些惊讶，母亲也因为他突然抽回的手不知所措，质问他怎么了。但他毕竟是一名忍者，而她不是。他与其说是从床上逃走，不如说是从床上跳下来。他的灵魂伴侣就在那里，止水信任他。

在他落地之前有一双手臂接住了他。卡卡西露出的眼睛睁的很大，很宽。他的脸被面罩遮住了，所以止水看不到他的表情。止水听说过这个人的事情。卡卡西并没有比他大多少，最多只有五六岁，还有留有一点孩子的样子。“是你，”他对着少年笑着说，“就是你，你在这里。”

止水搂住了卡卡西的脖子，紧紧地拥抱着他。卡卡西用他的手臂支撑着他，没有要松开的迹象。然而，如此近距离地抱着卡卡西，止水可以感受到轻微的颤抖，那很微弱，但震撼着卡卡西的身体。

抬起头，他和卡卡西的目光相遇，给了对方一个笑容。“嗨，”他说。他的脸颊因为笑得太灿烂而有点疼。“我是止水。你的灵魂伴侣。”

长时间的停顿之后，卡卡西深深地吸了一口气，又叹了口气，“ ... 卡卡西。”

止水站起来，吻了一下卡卡西裸露出来的脸颊。“我爱你，”他说。

卡卡西的双臂紧紧地环绕着他，但他一句话也没说。没关系，止水再次拥抱他的时候想，我会为我们两个说话的。

鼬&鬼鲛

出现在规矩手腕上的字是用一只细心的手写的。

【你好。】上面写着: 【我的表哥让我给你写下这些，想要看看我有没有灵魂伴侣。你好吗？】

当他想到一个完美的回答时，这些话已经褪色很久了。

在很远的地方，鼬暂停了他训练后的伸展，看到了他的皮肤上的画。它是一条鲨鱼，有着闪亮的黑眼睛和锋利的牙齿。它朝他咧嘴笑着，充满期待。

。。。。。。

止水给他那个从不回应的灵魂伴侣写下话语，就像在写日记一样。鼬看着止水写满两个手臂，无法说出阻止的话语。鼬认为，止水很幸运，他的双手都很灵巧。但是对于他的灵魂伴侣来说就不那么幸运了。也许这会惹恼对方。对方从不回应止水，但是止水很固执。

鼬的灵魂伴侣总是回应他。鼬在他苍白的四肢上小心地画着小鸟。他得到的回应总是一个咧嘴笑着的鲨鱼。他希望它们能多停留一会儿。

。。。。。。

他的护额的重量是奇怪而熟悉的。

鼬和自己辩论如何告知他的灵魂伴侣他已经成为一名忍者，还是一名木叶的忍者。

他小心翼翼地画出了他迄今为止画的最大的鸟，一只乌鸦。他画在他的大腿上，那里是他拥有最大空间的地方。护额被画在了鸟的脖子上，金属上画着木叶的标志。

作为回应，他得到的一只咬着雾隐村护额的鲨鱼的画。

。。。。。。

鼬在纸上练习着画鲨鱼，他想给他的灵魂伴侣画的鲨鱼完美一些。当他这样做的时候，他在两天后才得到了回复。这是一个奇怪的回复，让他皱着眉头看着它。

他的灵魂伴侣画回了一只鸟和一条鲨鱼。鲨鱼拿着一把大剑，鸟儿正趴在鲨鱼的头上。

他们都带着木叶的护额。

。。。。。。

通常，在晚餐时，鼬的父亲不会谈论他的工作。

家是一个逃避这些事情的地方。家是任务完成后，训练完成后，在街上巡逻和做文书工作之后你休息的地方。

然而今天，他的父亲不停地叹气，揉着他的脸，所以他那彬彬有礼的母亲问他有什么麻烦。

“我们在大门口接纳了一名叛忍，”他喝了一口茶后说。鼬冷静和好奇的看着他的父亲带着。毕竟，他从不谈论他的工作。“也不是一般的叛忍。这个是雾隐村的，他是雾隐忍刀七人众的一员。”

父亲沉重地叹了口气。他放下杯子，向妻子挑挑眉毛。“他声称自己叛逃是因为雾隐村实际上已经彻底混乱，他知道自己的灵魂伴侣在这里，在木叶。”

“他的灵魂伴侣? ”妈妈把佐助放在膝盖上。他现在已经足够大了，可以在吃晚饭时保持清醒，但还不能吃固体食物。他嚼着一个木勺子，黑色的眼睛看到了一切，但只能理解一点点。“他说对方是谁了吗? ”

“他不知道。”父亲摇摇头。“他们似乎从不说话，只是画画。我不知道谁有可能成为像他这样的人的灵魂伴侣... ”他停顿了一下，看到妈妈脸上有些东西鼬翻译不出来，然后轻轻地挥了挥手。“他个子很高，黑头发。他的眼睛是奇怪的颜色，脸上还有鳃，皮肤还是蓝色的。还有他的牙齿，美琴。他有鲨鱼一样的牙齿。”

鼬眨着眼睛，又长又慢，但是他的父母没有看到他脸上那种深思的表情。

那天晚上，在他的房间里，他第二次在皮肤上写字。

。。。。。。

当他们一起走向火影楼的时候，父亲的手重重地放在他的肩膀上。在他父亲出现说他们要去见火影的时候，他正在和他的队员们一起训练。

鼬把他的焦虑紧紧地贴在胸前，他的期望更加接近。人们看着他们，有些人有点好奇，还有些人有点明显的怀疑。鼬无视他们的脸，他的父亲也这么做了。他们抬起下巴，面无表情，眼睛向前看。

在火影的办公室里有很多忍者。这是火影本人，坐在他的办公桌后面。他的暗部守卫半隐藏在阴影中，今天鼬能清晰的看到他们。还有金发的山中族长亥一，如果鼬没记错的话，另一个是伊比喜。

还有一个人坐在那里，两个卫兵包围着他。

这个人很高，皮肤还是蓝色。他挑起眉毛，露出鲨鱼般锋利的牙齿，看着他们走进房间。鼬向他眨了眨眼，然后看向他的父亲。

他被带到面对火影的地方。那个蓝皮肤的男人轻轻地笑了，摇了摇头。“他应该只有五岁吧？还是六岁? ”父亲盯着那个人，但鼬点了点头。

“六月就七岁了，忍者先生。”

“鬼鲛，”男人说，“干柿鬼鲛。”

鼬点点头。他正要回答，正要介绍自己，这时候火影清了清嗓子。“ 富岳先生，”老人说，“你想自己做这个测试? ”

父亲的手紧紧地按住鼬的肩膀一秒钟，然后点了点头。鼬抬头看向他，对方脸上不是害怕，不，但鼬第一次想知道他的父亲是否有在害怕。富岳脸色苍白。“我来吧。”他走上前，从火影的桌子边上取出墨水和毛笔。

“儿子，”他对鼬说，“伸出你的手臂。”

鼬照做了。他的心砰砰直跳，但他拒绝让任何东西在他的脸上表现出来。就是这样，他想，我们就是这样知道的。

他父亲在他胳膊上写字。鼬没有看这条信息。相反，他转过头来看向干柿。那个男人已经转动了他的手臂，并把它举了起来。他仍然咧着嘴在笑，那笑容宽大，犀利，自鸣得意。

他的手臂上仿佛有魔法似的出现了黑色的印记。一个警卫走上前来，大声地读了出来。

“一个人就必然笔直地站立,而不是让别人扶着直立（马可奥勒留 《沉思录》）。”

鼬看着他的父亲。当他观察的时候，他发现对方整个人在开始调整自己的心态，很快又安定下来。富岳轻轻地向火影鞠了一躬。“这是我写的话。”

“所以你就是鼬。”

他瞥了一眼他的灵魂伴侣干柿，露出了一丝微笑。那个男人也笑了，摇摇头。“真不敢相信。我以为你至少要十三岁才能有这种联系。”

“有一些例外，”父亲低声说，他回到鼬的身边。鼬表现出更多的好奇心，然后，让他的目光上下大量着干柿。他的皮肤绝对是蓝色的，但他像个囚犯一样被手铐铐住。

“谢谢你，富岳先生，”火影再次打断道，“在我们讨论处理干柿这件事情的过程中，我们将考虑这种联系。你可以带着你的儿子走了。”

“我明白了，”父亲说，“鼬。跟我走。”他转身离开。

这是鼬第一次不服从命令。他的火影和他的父亲都在说话，但是他脑子里听到的却是止水的声音，明亮而热切。

当我第一次见到我的灵魂伴侣时，我会拥抱那个人，告诉那个人我爱他们！

鼬不是一个喜欢拥抱，或说轻易说出“我爱你”这种话 的人。

快速的脚步把他带到干柿身边。一开始，这些话卡在他的喉咙里，但是接着他拾起了止水闪亮的勇气，和对方固执的去和他的灵魂伴侣在一起，去表达他的爱的那些影响。毕竟，止水仍然在写下那些话语，尽管他没有得到过回应。

他能从指尖感受到干柿胳膊上的温暖，他向对方靠过去。这个男人亲切地低下头，这样鼬就可以在他耳边低语。

“乖一点，”他低声说，“这样他们就会让你留在这里。我不想让你离开我，干柿先生。”

“好的，孩子，” 鬼鲛笑着回答，“我会的。”

点点头，鼬推开。他转身跟上了他父亲的步伐，走出了办公室。他忍不住笑了。他喜欢干柿的笑声。

。。。。。。

直到止水的生日，鼬才再次见到干柿。

止水的妈妈在他生日的前一天为他举办了一个聚会，这样他就可以和他最喜欢的人们一起度过生日那一天。当然，这意味着鼬和卡卡西。

鼬仍然在小心的打量着年长的少年，对他还有些不太确定。止水信任他，但那是止水。因为他们是灵魂伴侣。卡卡西非常安静，但不是鼬的那种安静。

他近在眼前，却看起来很遥远，好像他还没有完全清醒，没有完全在这里。当他们三个在某个地方散步的时候，他就会开始读书。止水说话的样子好像卡卡西在听一样，但鼬不太确定。

他们现在在河边吃午饭，三个人坐在桥边，双脚悬在桥上，脚步声提醒他们有人来了。

止水把身子后仰，一只手拿着一个饭团，大口地嚼着，另一只手挥舞起来。“良彦表哥！你在这儿干什么? ”

“护送这个人，”他们的堂兄干巴巴地说，指着身边的人。

他很高，皮肤是蓝色的。止水兴奋地向他打招呼。鼬只是怔愣的盯着他。

干柿挑起眉毛。“嘿，孩子。对不起，他们花了这么长时间来审查我。”他咧嘴一笑，又是那鲨鱼般的笑容，鼬很想念那些鲨鱼的画。

“鼬? ” 止水询问他的表弟，但鼬无视了他。

他知道止水会原谅他的。有时止水会因为卡卡西而无视他。这是一回事。他们永远都是朋友和表兄弟。

他站了起来，走向干柿。他不知道自己要做什么，直到他拥抱了那个男人。他喃喃自语地说: “你错过了我的生日。”

“对不起，孩子，” 干柿说。他向后退了一步，蹲了下来，这样他们几乎就是在一个高度了。“我会补偿你的，好吗? ”

“鼬？” 止水再次喊道，“那是谁? ”

“别傻了，”鼬听到卡卡西说，“这不是很明显吗? ”

干柿拍了拍鼬的头发说，“介意我和你一起吃午饭吗? 我饿死了。”

良彦堂兄离开了，于是干柿坐在了鼬的另一边。

他发现止水在给干柿同样的那种谨慎的眼神，就像鼬看卡卡西的那样。止水的视线和他相遇，尴尬地满脸通红。他推了下鼬的肩膀，喃喃自语，“我只是关心你，鼬。”

鼬耸耸肩，靠在干柿的一边，提供他自己的午餐让对方吃。如果他饿了，他可以从止水那边偷一些。反过来，止水会去抢卡卡西的。

如果他们都吃完了还需要更多，卡卡西就会从别人那里偷。他就是那样的人，但鼬不再介意了。

那天结束的时候，干柿把他背回了家，就像止水过去常做的那样，就像他认为有一天他会为佐助做的那样，当他放下他的时候，那个男人让他叫他鬼鲛。

鼬对他微笑，他的手指在鬼鲛的手中蜷曲，说他会的。


End file.
